


Dawn

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Billy's a little dirtyminded, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sex, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: Teddy Altman was forced into the life of being a vampire humter. Billy Maximoff was turned into a vampire against his will. Together they're dangerous...and adorable





	1. Chapter 1

Teddy had heard of the teenaged vampire long before he was contracted to kill him. He was in awe that he was chosen or the fact that the Hunters were still trying to kill this vampire. Billy, the vampire, had yet to meet death because no one could match his skills to kill him. Maybe Teddy could change that.

It took him a while to get to the place, but he managed. It was dark, dingy and smelled like a place a vampire would be.

"Well you're cuter than every other moron sent to kill me" Teddy looked up to piercing blues, casting from a shadowy figure. "Oh? How you know I'm sent to kill you?"

"You have a gun" "What if I was sent to kill another vampire?", Teddy sassed as the vampire stepped out, revealing himself.

"I can read your mind, I see them telling you about me" "Alright. Alright. I'm sent here to kill you. Probably fail, but nonetheless, I gotta try, right? It's what us hunters do." Teddy had to admit though, the vampire was attractive.

"Did you know us vampires use hypnosis? All someone has to do is look into our eyes, and they're trapped"

"Please don't.", Teddy deadpanned, stepping back. The vampire sped to him and grabbed his face, forcing him to look into his eyes. 

Teddy's breath hitched, his own blues meeting the vampire's. The blond hunter begun to fall under, feeling as if he was drifting away.

The vampire stroked his cheek "You really are beautiful" Teddy blushed, trying to step back, but couldn't. "Uh... Thanks?"

"Let me guess....mother died? Abusive father? Forced into a life of being a hunter?" The vampire, Billy, pried deeper into Teddy's mind, 

Teddy frowned, not liking this vampire prying into his mind. He stepped back, succeeding this time out of the other's grasp.  
"You vampires always used our weaknesses against us, huh? So manipulative."

"Just curious, you think I'm attractive?" Billy winked, obviously knowing the answer. 

"Admittedly, yes. And if you were human and we met under different circumstances, I'm sure we would have hooked up." 

"Not all vampires are bad, I just defend myself" "Well, considering the many of Hunters sent after you, I beg to differ." Teddy then put his knife back into its casing, deciding it was useless now at this point. "I see that sending me to kill you is pretty pointless, so I'll just go."

"Oh you're not leaving" Billy grabbed Teddy's arm. Teddy stiffened at the grab, dare not to move. "Oh... Okay... Why?" 

"I like you, and I'm in need of a mate" "Oh god..." Teddy blushed. Yeah, he found the vampire attractive, but... He was a Hunter! Billy, a vampire!

"What would your father do if you returned home with me still undead? Let me turn you, I'll protect you"

Teddy gulped, not pleased with the decision, but anything was better than returning to his father. "O-okay..." 

Billy then leaned up and kissed his cheek. "See? Not a hard decision, is it?"  
"Well, considering the circumstances..."

"This will hurt, a lot" Billy whispered before biting Teddy's neck. Teddy had covered his mouth as he felt the pain he was warned about. And with that pain, he became weaker.

Billy caught him in his arms gently. Teddy whimpered, shivering a bit as he felt himself change. "Moving makes it worse, calm down"

"A-alright...", the now ex-Hunter voiced softly. He exhaled to calm himself down. Once he was at peace, the transformation was a lot more easier. Painful, but easier.

"Just breathe" Teddy did so, letting himself sink in the vampire's arms. What a turn of events.


	2. Chapter 2

Billy settled the newborn vampire in his arms before going off with him.

-Later-  
When Teddy woke up, his senses were...changed. His sight was sharper, his hearing was intense. And his smell... where was he? 

Teddy groaned, grabbing his head. He realized he was laying on a bed, a rather large silky one, in a spacy room. It was dark, but not too dark from the lights that weren't so bright.

"And sleeping beauty arises" Teddy glanced over to see Billy coming into the room. The brunet had a large grin on his face. "Uh... How long I was out for?"

"Day and a half, my dad says that's the shortest time it's taken someone to become a vampire" 

"Ah." Teddy thought about what Billy said before. "So... um... You're really taking me as your mate?" 

"Well yeah. I've been by myself for 428 years" "Wow. So no one has interested you before?"

"No, you on the other hand" Billy sped over to Teddy and pinned him to the bed. The blond had let out a surprised shout as he was pinned down. He stared up at the other, a bit anxious from the stare the older vampire gave him. "..."

"You're beautiful" Billy whispered in his ear. Billy kissed him.

Teddy stiffened for a second before relaxing in the kiss. He wanted to put his hands on the brunet, however Billy was stronger pinning him down. 

Billy stopped kissing him to take off his shirt, Teddy used this to flip Billy over. "You know two can play at that game.", Teddy sassed, an eyebrow raised as he felt the sudden confidence.

"I already like this you better" "I'm sure you do. After all, you chose me to be your mate." Billy chuckled, dragging his fingers across Teddy's face. "I did. I saw you and wanted you. Only you."

Teddy nodded. "Sure." He then remembered what they were doing before. Kissing. "So... Uh... Yeah this vampire stuff is new to me. What... What do you plan on doing now that you turned me?"  
Truth be told, he was afraid of the answer.

"Being with you forever" Okay. That answer he could deal with. Sure, he was a bit shook from the turn of events, but he could manage. Billy... He didn't seem so dangerous. He was just lonely. Flirtatious, but lonely.

"I think I can live with that."  
Billy kissed his nose before switching their positions back. "You have to. I won't be letting you go. No matter what."

Teddy wondered if he would be able to blush. He doubt it. "Already wanting to make babies with me?" 

Billy ran his cold fingers through Teddy's short strands, leaning down so their lips almost touched. "Of course."

Billy moaned, lightly clawing at Teddy's shoulders before breaking the kiss. "Yeah. I made the right choice in choosing you." 

"You got me away from my father" Teddy said. "And again, I'll protect you from mine and yours. Just stay loyal to me."

Teddy nodded. "Good. Now let's get started, shall we?", Billy teased, eyes flashing.

Now he was nervous. No wonder no Hunter could ever defeat Billy. The vampire had a way of making others feel anxious, nervous.

Billy kissed Teddy's neck. Teddy groaned out of the touch, his fingers clenching at Billy's hips. "Have... Have you done this before?"

"Only once" The blond felt jealousy at the words. "Really now?" "Don't worry, he's long gone by now. My dad ran him off"

"Guess your dad didn't like him much, huh? Who was he?" "No one important" Billy said bitterly. 

Teddy hugged Billy, sensing he didn't want to talk about it. So he left it there. Billy sighed in content, rubbing his nose against Teddy's neck before nibbling at it.

Teddy kissed him more. The older vampire moaned at the dance of their lips. Waiting centuries for this one was worth it. Even if he was sent to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah no smut. Sorry!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Billy woke up in Teddy's arms. Instantly, he was reminded of the night before.

Teddy may have been nervous but he proven to be the perfect mate. Billy licked Teddy's bite on his neck.

It made Teddy stir. He blinked open his eyes. "Billy?" "Hey beautiful"

Teddy blushed, or he thought he could. He wasn't so sure and he didn't have a mirror. "Back at you."

“That was some show you put on last night" Yup. Even as a vampire he would be blushing. "Uh... yeah... that's the first time I ever done that."

"Could’ve fooled me" Billy bit his ear. Teddy shivered from the bite. He was convinced that Billy was a feisty one. And given last night, a handful, too.

"I... I guess I wanted to impress you.", Teddy muttered. "Consider me impressed"

Teddy let out a laugh as he tried to sit up. "Oh you're not going"

The blond was settled back down on the pillows, his eyes wide. "... I'm not?" "Didn't you promise me a second round before you passed out?"

"Holy crap I did, didn't I?" Billy giggled. "Want to get started?"

The brunet growled, leaning closer to Teddy's face. "Might as well, Love."

Teddy felt that familiar pleasure go up his spine at it. He was convinced that Billy was keeping him in the room all day. Maybe Billy was excited he finally got a worthy mate.

"You know... I'm glad those Hunters sent you. Otherwise, I never would have got my mate.", Billy grinned, running a finger down Teddy's chest.

"I'm glad you were the one I was tasked to kill" "Fate brought us together. Now father my kids!"  
"Billy!"

The brunet shrugged. "What? You're hot." "Okay thanks but-" Billy pouted, taking to straddling Teddy. "But what?"

"Don't you think we're moving too fast?" Billy leaned down and kissed his nose. "We can take this slow if you want. We have forever, my Teddy. Last night says otherwise, but nonetheless, we can take this slow."

"Yeah. Let's do that." Teddy knew that Billy probably wanted otherwise though. 

Arms wrapped the brunet vampire, both content at the warmth they could share.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hm... This is nice."  
"Billy. I like you. Love you, really, but uh... We can't stay in bed all day."

"Yes, we can."  
"Billy, eventually, we're gonna have to get up. Bathe, feed. Other vampire things.", Teddy tried, sitting up. 

"That sounds boring" "We may be vampires, but we can have sex for so long."

Billy pouted. "Alright. You'll get the urge to feed soon anyways." 

“What?” "Yup. Feed. Shocking, isn't it?" "Sarcasm? Really?"

"I'm a sass master. You'll eventually learn." 

Teddy's first time hunting...was a complete disaster. Billy optioned for Teddy to start with animals.

The blond nervous. He never thought about harming a defenseless animal before, which made it difficult to bite into a deer. So Billy suggested to bite a more predatory animal, that way he wouldn't feel so guilty.

But of course, Teddy was still anxious about it.  
"A panther? No!"  
"Either the panther or Bambi, love. Choose."  
"I didn't know we had panthers around here."

Billy laughed kissing his cheek. "Well, you're about to eat one, hotness."  
"I have cold skin."

Billy patted his shoulder. "How about I kill an animal for you?" Billy nodded, kissing his cheek before zooming off somewhere. Seconds or minutes, he didn't know, later, the brunet appeared again, dropping a dead animal at his feet.

Teddy eyed it and then Billy and back at it. "Better than nothing.", he mumbled before going for the opened wound on the animal's neck.

 

He was satisfied as the blood traveled down his throat. 

Once he was done, he glanced up at Billy who looked as if he was holding back a laugh.  
"What?"  
"You have a little something... everywhere."

“Billy!" Teddy scolded him. "It's okay, love. We all get messy the first feeding."

Teddy looked down, seeing the blood on his shirt. "Oh... Right..."

Teddy gave him a small smile. "Well, I have a lot of practice to get done. Want to head back?"

"Yep! And we can get to round two" Teddy pulled Billy closer by the waist. "Of course."

Eagerly, Billy began to pull Teddy towards the direction of their now shared home.

Teddy kissed him. Billy immediately fell into it, putting his arms around the blond's neck.

Despite not being there for a long time, Teddy found their room, carrying Billy inside. 

He gently placed Billy on their bed. The brunet pulled his mate to him, clinging to him like a koala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? You wanted smut? Dirty pervert! XD
> 
> Tommy’ll appear in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Another morning he woken up in bed with aches, but the good kind. Another morning he woken up with the brunet, older vampire cuddling to him.

When he wasn't being sassy or flirty, Billy was undeniable cute. It's baffling to think this was the vampire the Hunters wanted dead.

"Billy. Billy. Are we gonna start in bed all day again?" Billy mumbled in his sleep.

"Baby...", Teddy cooed, kissing Billy's forehead. Billy grumbled, turning in his other side then scooting so that he was pressed against Teddy's chest.

Teddy wrapped his arms around him. "Baby, Billy, you're adorable." 

"Sleeping" Teddy nuzzled his hair. "Okay. A little longer."

Billy squealed in happiness that he got his way, turning back so he was in Teddy's chest. 

How can a vampire be so cute? Teddy didn't know, but it seemed possible. "You know, you could try falling asleep too.", Billy voiced, eyes closed.

"Didn't know vampires could sleep" "It's a choice. We necessarily don't need to. My brother does it."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. "Billy! Billy! Dude, open the door! I know you're in there!"

“Shit!”

"I can smell you on the other side of the door! And sex! Dad said you got yourself a mate! Let me meet him!"

Teddy glanced at the pouting Billy. "Your brother?"

“He’s fucking annoying” "I heard that!" "You were meant to!"

Teddy laughed. "Sorry, this is too funny."  
"Billy, I promise I'll leave you alone if you just introduce me. I haven't seen you for a while."

Billy sighed. "Okay, okay. Tommy, back from the door and let us get dressed."  
"Okay!"

“So that’s Tommy?” “Yup. Hyper, annoying, yet still I love him, Tommy."

“Any other family?" “My uncle, aunt, mom. Grandfather. That's about it."

“I never knew my mother” Billy frowned, putting his arms around Teddy. "I'm so sorry, my love."

Teddy just sighed and gave an assuring kiss to Billy's cheek. "I'm fine. Now once I put on a shirt, open the door so I can meet your brother."

Teddy slipped on his shirt, checking to make sure his pants was on right, which they gladly were.

Tommy practically sped to hug his brother. His eyes met with Teddy. "This must be your mate. I'm Tommy, Billy's awesome brother."

"And annoying” “But you love me." Billy just rolled his eyes. Teddy stepped forward. "I'm Teddy.", he voiced, noting how similar Tommy and Billy looked.

"Teddy? As in Teddy bear?" “He's cuddly like one!” “Billy!"

"I guess he likes teasing you, too? It's a family trait. However, I can see why Billy choose you as his mate. You're kinda cute." “Back off” Billy hissed

Tommy put his hands up playfully. "I know, I know. But since you found a mate, you should help me find a mate."

“Skarlet?” “No” Tommy said. 

“Okay. If not Skarlet, Tommy, who else you had in mind?"  
“Kate" Tommy mumbled to his brother. Billy clapped his hands, Teddy smiling at his sudden excitement. "Perfect!"

“I'll leave you two alone" Billy and Tommy watched as Teddy left the room, Billy promptly checking him out. Tommy spoke up. "Okay, so you're helping me with Kate?"

"You may annoy me, but you're my brother. Of course, I will."


End file.
